


In my dreams

by LadyRings



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I can't tell u, I was joking angst doesn't exist in here, bora is... well, but it's less painful than a slap in the face, not angst, siyeon is a helpless gay, soulmates? yes, well maybe a bit, you will have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRings/pseuds/LadyRings
Summary: Siyeon wakes up after a nice and wholesome dream that leaves her with a bitter feeling. Maybe someone can help her find some sweetness to it.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 34





	In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just... dreamt something and though about writing it down here :')  
> @doveatnight in twt, idk.......... I just needed to take that story out of my chest, i'm embarrassed. english is not my first language... not even my second :') so sorry in advance

Siyeon was in her room. There was only one small light lit up that let her read the pages of her favourite book. Her blonde locks shinning more than ever. The silence that surrounded her was calming. It seemed like no one was in the house and she decided to investigate a bit, just to be sure.  
She got up and started to enter every room she found on her way. She didn't find anyone. When she was reaching the stairs that led her to the first story of the house, she heard a noise. Thinking her mother arrived, she ran towards her, tripping and almost falling when she noticed a pair of shoes looking her way.  
In front of her, there was a brunette girl. A bit smaller than her and really beautiful. Her figure was small, but even so, she felt intimidated by her. The brunette was looking attentively at her and her features, accentuated by the rays of sun that filtered through the window, were as sharp as a knife. She knew her, of course she did. She was sure. It was like she did for her entire life. But her mind couldn’t pinpoint why or how. A blush tinted her cheeks and a nervous laugh escaped from her lips.  
“Siyeon”, she heard that petite girl calling her. She knew her name.  
“You…” was the only thing that Siyeon could mutter. Blurry flashbacks started to overflow, but it was all too dizzy. She still couldn’t find the answer. What was her name? She was too embarrassed to ask.  
“Sua”, she must have seen her troubled face, “that’s my name, in case you are wondering”.  
Siyeon repeated it, liking how that named rolled so easily through her tongue. Ever since the first eye contact, Siyeon couldn’t take her eyes out of her, and blushed deeply every time Sua looked back at her. She felt something strong, something she had never felt before. She didn’t know how to describe it nor if Sua could feel it too.  
There was just something about her. Everything she did ignited something inside Siyeon. It wasn’t normal, it just couldn’t be.  
Is it too early to say that I think you are my soulmate? The voice inside Siyeon’s head wanted to scream. But Siyeon couldn’t.  
“Am I the only one who can feel this?” The little courage Siyeon didn’t know she had put in action muttered. Sua furrowed her eyebrows. Fuck, she had messed up.  
“Feeling what”, she said, coming closer to blonde girl. Her cheeks starting to become crimson red. She was too close. One more step and her noses would touch. She couldn’t believe what was going to happen next. It felt like it was all a dream but at the same time it all felt too real. Like it was bound to happen. Like they had to find each other. She was too close, and she started to become sensitive to her surroundings. She couldn’t hear anything. Just Sua’s breathing. And hers.  
“Come closer”, Siyeon whispered. She didn’t know how she had managed to talk. Without saying anything, she complied. Her noses were now touching. Their breaths, calm at first, were more agitated and blended in just one. But neither the two of them dared to make the first step.  
The tension increasing every second that passed. Siyeon couldn’t stand it anymore and put her hands on her shoulders. Her left hand traveling up to her neck. Her gaze fixated on her eyes, that held so many emotions, and then down to her plump lips and up again. But then Sua’s eyes were nowhere near hers. Siyeon smirked.  
“What are you waiting for”, was the last thing the small girl said before Siyeon grabbed her by the neck of her sweatshirt, locking their lips. Softly at first, becoming a bit desperate after a few seconds. It was as if she weren’t inside her body anymore. Siyeon's eyes were closed, as well as Sua's. Butterflies were fluttering inside her and then, suddenly, they weren’t anymore. The blonde girl opened her eyes.  
A wave of shock went down to her body. There were they. She couldn’t explain what was happening. There she was, in front of herself, kissing Sua. And at the same time, she really wasn’t. That girl wasn’t Siyeon anymore.  
“What the hell?”, Siyeon screamed. No one seemed to hear her, totally unfazed. She started to run towards the pair and before she could reach her own arm… Gasping and sweating, she woke up, as if she had run a marathon. She was in her room, the moon still up in the sky, but she just couldn’t go to sleep anymore. Her mind was full of that girl, and what had happened.  
***  
During a whole week, Siyeon tried to find her, again, in her dreams. But it was impossible. She was a dream, and nothing else. And as days passed, she would forget about her and go on with her life.  
Siyeon decides to take a walk in the park, to admire the birds, and the plants, the nature. Today the air is clear, as well as the sky. It would have been a crime if she didn’t go out.  
The blond girl sits under her favourite tree and takes out the same book. A few minutes later, she notices a shadow covering the sun, and along with it the pages of her favourite book, and she frowns. The figure that was standing in front of her proceeds to sit beside her. And it’s when Siyeon lifts her eyes to see who the person is, that her blood runs absolutely cold. Her eyes can’t believe what she’s staring at. And neither can proceed it her brain. All these months, she tried to convince herself it couldn’t be real. But there she was. Just as she remembered, the brunette.  
“What…” I mutter.  
The not so stranger raises her hand. Yet Siyeon is motionless, still dumbfounded. She slowly approaches her hand to the brunette's, and for the first time in her life, she feels a spark shocking her whole body and mind as she touches her.  
“Hi”, the brunette says with a shy smile, “I’m Kim Bora. Nice to meet you, Siyeon”.


End file.
